The present invention is directed generally to a portable load handling apparatus and more particularly to a portable apparatus having an elongated boom arm having a load support member connected thereto by a wrist mechanism for maximum freedom of pivotal and linear movement of the load support member relative to the vehicle.
Certain large, heavy and unwieldy loads such as quarters of beef are very difficult to handle with such conventional equipment as a forklift. Typically, it takes one to two months for an operator to become proficient enough to lift beef quarters two at a time in the bucket of a forklift and to tip the lift for unloading the beef quarters into a truck. The problem is largely due to the limited degree of movement of a forklift bucket and the fact that a single bucket is manipulated to handle two different beef quarters. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus which can more easily handle such large, heavy and unwieldy loads.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved load handling apparatus.
A further object is to provide a load handling apparatus having a boom arm which is provided with a load support member connected thereto by a wrist mechanism for increased freedom of pivotal movement.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a load handling apparatus wherein the boom arm is supported for pivotal movement about both horizontal and vertical axes.
A further object of the invention is to provide a load handling apparatus wherein the boom arm is extendable and retractable as well.
Another object is to provide a load handling apparatus wherein the wrist mechanism provides for pivotal movement of the load support member about at least a pair of perpendicular axes.
A related object of the invention is to provide a load handling apparatus wherein the wrist mechanism provides for pivotal movement about three generally perpendicularly related axes.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a load handling apparatus wherein movements of the boom arm and wrist supported load support member duplicate or reproduce the movements of a manually operated control arm and control handle respectively.
A further object is to provide a load handling apparatus having a pair of such boom arms independently operated and controlled by independent control arms.
A further object is to maximize the freedom of movement of the load support member relative to the portable apparatus on which it is mounted.
Finally, an object is to provide a load handling apparatus which is durable in use and efficient in operation.